This proposal to continue the Harvard Cancer Prevention Education and Career Development Program builds on the existing expertise in cancer prevention and control activities within the Harvard School of Public Health (HSPH) and the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC). The first ten years of this education program provide a solid base for this renewal. To date, this Program has trained 55 trainees in 57 slots, including 27 predoctoral fellows and 12 physicians earning a degree, 7 physicians in post-doctoral research positions, and 11 non-MD post-doctoral fellows. The curriculum and related seminars are now well-established, and the structure for mentored research experiences has been tested and refined. The specific objectives of this program are to: (1) provide an effective training program in cancer prevention and control through the provision of mentorship from primary and secondary mentors from different disciplines, a refined and flexible curriculum that provides the best balance of common shared training and individual instructional opportunities, and provision of opportunities to participate in research opportunities across the DF/HCC; (2) recruit strong candidates for the pre- and postdoctoral fellowship opportunities from a range of disciplines with adequate representations from ethnic minorities and women; (3) evaluate the effectiveness of the Program following a well-defined set of criteria. As a result, the Program aims to create a cadre of cancer prevention researchers who will be: a) knowledgeable about the current state of the science of cancer prevention; b) expert in a specialized research area in which they will be positioned to generate new knowledge and public health practice to advance cancer prevention; c) skilled in policy analysis; and d) sufficiently well anchored in professional networks that they will be able to monitor future developments in the field of cancer prevention and translate their knowledge into cancer control programs at a variety of institutional levels. In this renewal, each year we propose to fund six pre-doctoral positions, and four post-doctoral fellowships, including one post-doctoral fellowship for physicians seeking a degree.